Convoquée !
by Drackalys
Summary: "Petit" écrit sur une partie de magical aventures que j'ai imaginé après avoir vu le live. J'ai hésité et re-hésité a la poster, mais finalement je me lance. Petite précision, je qualifie ça comme du "Mahyarelle" parce que le directeur dans magical aventures n'a pas de nom, et que je n'ai pas pensé a lui en donner un. Voila :D


Convoquée !

 _Ceci est un court texte écrit suite au live « magical aventures ». Il contient des passages déconseillés aux âmes sensibles (enfin, UN passage, finalement XD )_

 _Je rappelle que les personnages énoncés appartiennent a leurs créateurs( ( ici, Mahyar et Bob Lennon principalement, bien que soient aussi mentionnées Théa ( Fred) et Shina ( Seb) )_

 _ps: je publie parce que j'ai passé du temps dessus, même si au final le scénario me plait pas trop ( parce que pour le coup il y en a un peu trop, pour pas grand chose XD ) mais voila, c'est ma première rated M, j'avais pas envie d'écrire quelque-chose de trop dégelasse. Et d'ailleurs, je sais même pas si je vais assumer ensuite ^^ mais bon. N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^_

18 heures. Dernière sonnerie de la journée, dont les échos montèrent en Barnabelle sous la forme d'une vague de stress, accompagnée de bouffées de chaleur. Un fracas auditif, brisant le courant silencieux de ses pensées. Très vite, la classe se vide. Tous les élèves se lèvent dans un commun élan, hormis la jeune fille, encore assise tout au fond de la salle. Elle a passé le cours entier a taper nerveusement du pied au sol, le regard vide. C'est comme si elle avait été a ce moment la dans un autre monde. Un rêve ou bien, un cauchemars. Mais cela, nul ne le saurait jamais, hormis elle.

Rapidement, et voyant le regard curieux de la professeure posé sur elle, elle se redresse et se dirige vers la sortie.

L'ambiance paraît presque enchanteresse en ce début d'automne, pense t-elle en jetant un regard vers l'extérieur. Dehors volent les feuilles d'arbres aux teintes diverses, et la classe est zébrée de rayons de lumière, passant par ses fenêtres donnant sur le bâtiment d'en face : celui ou siège le directeur. Elle détourne le regard, changeant de sujet de pensée en se disant qu'il fait plutôt bon pour une fin d'été. C'est stupide, mais la présence soudaine du directeur dans son esprit lui interdit d'avoir les pensées claires, elle se contentera donc de cela.

Elle traversait maintenant le reste de la salle avec empressement, voyant que tout le monde était sorti le temps qu'elle se mette debout et qu'elle ne soit tirée de ses pensées. Elle était presque en sueur et tremblait légèrement, témoignant d'une extrême nervosité. Elle passa devant le tableau et salua la prof de maths, sans faire attention a ce chignon ridicule qu'elle aurait remarqué dès son entrée en salle, en temps normal.

C'est ce même chignon que Théa a admiré pendant tout le cours, sans rien perdre de son air habituellement hautain : sa richesse lui permettrait de s'en faire faire de plus beaux encore, et tous les jours, si elle le voulait. Et puis de toute façon, quand elle aura fini ses études, Théa gagnera bien plus qu'une simple prof de maths de bas étage dans une telle école.

Tout devant ( au milieu et dans la première rangée), Grunlette avait passé une bonne partie de son temps a faire les exercices a l'avance, et a poser des questions. La jeune fille était probablement la plus en avance de la classe, et devait déjà se préparer a étudier le programme de l'année suivante. Shina, juste a ses côtés, en avait profité pour rattraper deux ou trois cours, et copier les exercices a faire pour la fois suivante. C'est qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de les faire ce soir la, ayant déjà un karaoké de prévu dans son emploi du temps imaginaire.

A présent, les trois filles filaient vers la sortie du couloir en papotant, participant ainsi au brouhaha habituel. Elles n'avaient sans doute pas encore remarqué l'absence de l'une d'entre elles. Pas encore. Mais quand elles s'en rendraient compte, elle se souviendraient sûrement du comportement discret de leur amie ce jour la. Elles se reprocheront de ne rien lui avoir demandé, pensant que ce silence était juste le signe d'une fatigue passagère. C'est que Barnabelle était plutôt discrète, lorsqu'elle ne mettait pas le feu a un quartier tout entier. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise élève, bien qu'elle ne soit pas modèle non plus.

Mais a maintenant et plus que jamais, c'était une élève stressée, marchant d'un pas rapide dans un couloir sombre et vidé de toute présence. Le pire, c'est que la jeune fille savait pertinemment que cette nervosité trop prononcée n'était pas du a ce qu'elle avait fait, mais a quelque-chose qu'elle aurait du faire. Quelque-chose qui l'amenait maintenant tout droit vers le bureau du directeur.

De tous les enseignants, surveillants, voir même êtres vivants présents dans ce lieu, le directeur était celui que Barnabelle craignait le plus. Il était inquisiteur, tout en restant charismatique. Et Barnabelle savait qu'une convocation dans son bureau n'était pas un bon signe, même si au fond d'elle régnait une sorte d'excitation.

Elle soupira tout en se recoiffant de ses deux mains. Le stress ne l'avait pas quittée de toute la journée, depuis qu'elle avait su qu'elle était convoquée. Cela avait eu en elle l'effet d'un choc, surtout lorsque tous les élèves présents autour d'elle a ce moment la, s'étaient retournés et l'avaient fixée. Heureusement, ses amies n'étaient pas la a ce moment la. Grunlette l'aurait tuée rien qu'en devinant pourquoi elle était convoquée.

Mais aucune de ses amies ne lui avait demandé quoi que ce soit ce jour la. Peut-être avait-elle l'air normale ? Elle en doutait : Le reste de la journée ne s'était pas très bien passé de son côté. Elle avait passé son temps a imaginer divers scénarios dans sa tête, et aussi a penser a son oncle. Elle se demandait quelle serait la réaction de ce dernier si jamais elle se faisait virer. Cette pensée la mit d'autant plus mal a l'aise, lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte du directeur.

Elle jeta rapidement un regard autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer que le couloir était bel et bien vide. Son regard finit par s'attarder sur les portes des salles de classes alentours, et la jeune fille remarqua a ce moment la que seule la porte du bureau du directeur était entièrement opaque. Toutes les autres possédaient un petit rectangle a hauteur d'homme, par lequel passait un peu de la lumière du soleil. Cela donnait a ce couloir sombre un air de véritable prison, dont les odeurs de parfum mélangés différenciaient certainement du lieu original.

Barnabelle resta un moment ainsi, a seulement observer ce qui l'entourait. Elle tentait de se détendre, et de ne plus penser a rien. Elle inspira profondément, se demandant ce qu'elle ferait si le directeur ouvrait avant qu'elle n'ose toquer. Cela la bloquerait sûrement encore plus.

Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes de silence, une porte sembla claquer dans l'un des étages inférieurs. Barnabelle sursauta. Un courant d'air frais arriva alors jusqu'à elle. Quelqu'un devait avoir oublié la porte ouverte, en bas. La jeune fille profita de ce réveil brutal pour inspirer de nouveau, fermant les yeux afin de mieux se concentrer. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la porte, et toqua, d'une manière laissant le moins possible apparaître sa timidité soudaine.

\- Entrez.

Ordonna une voix grave, qui mit en l'air tous les exercices de détente mentale que Barnabelle s'était efforcée de faire pendant la journée.

D'une faible force, elle saisit la poignée de la porte, tout en retenant la tentation de ne pas ouvrir, et de repartir en arrière. Mais cela n'arrangerait pas sa situation, elle n'avait plus le choix, désormais.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger couinement, et la jeune fille entra doucement, prenant soin de refermer derrière elle.

A présent son cœur battait la chamade, et Barnabelle eut même l'impression qu'il avait cessé de battre, lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix suave du directeur raisonner en elle. Elle s'était arrêtée devant son bureau, et se contenta de regarder le sol, quand il reprit la parole.

\- Je suppose que vous connaissez les raisons de votre convocation, Barnabelle.

Dit le directeur prenant un ton autoritaire. Barnabelle releva le regard, comme forcée de le faire, et se retrouva face a l'air grave qu'avait pris l'homme devant elle.

Il se tenait assis a son bureau, la toisant d'un air inquisiteur. Il était habillé d'un costume noir, comme a son habitude, soulignant des épaules carrées, sur lesquelles retombaient des dreads, noirs eux aussi.

\- O… Oui, monsieur le directeur.

La voix de Barnabelle sembla se noyer dans la pièce. Elle avait été tremblante, et a peine assez forte pour être audible, d'autant plus que la jeune fille avait gardé la tête basse, n'osant toujours pas croiser le regard de son interlocuteur. Elle pouvait toutefois apercevoir le menton de ce dernier, orné d'un bouc plutôt bien taillé. Voyant cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle ne savait a présent si elle ressentait de la peur ou… Autre chose. Le directeur avait toujours attisé en elle une certaine admiration : il était si imposant…

Elle songea ensuite au nombre de fois ou elle avait fantasmé dessus, s'imaginant passer ses mains dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Et décidément, le voir en face d'elle lui faisait toujours un effet de malade. Mais elle revint rapidement a elle. Après tout, il devait avoir plus de la moitié de son âge, et elle était la pour se faire punir, bien que ce ne soit pas de la manière dont elle aurait rêvé.

\- Toutes vos amies m'ont fait leur compte rendu a temps, jeune fille.

Entama t-il d'un air ennuyé, ce qui mit Barnabelle mal a l'aise.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait le vôtre ?

Barnabelle soupira lentement, comme pour se calmer. Jamais elle n'oserait dire au directeur qu'elle avait tout simplement oublier de le faire, parce qu'elle avait passé tout son temps libre a aider son oncle, afin d'éviter d'être expulsée de son logement a la fin du mois. Elle ne voulait pas donner une image de faible petite fille.

\- Je… Je suis désolée, j'ai…

Elle releva la tête, alors que le directeur attendait la suite de sa réponse. Mais le contact avec le regard brun de ce dernier avait figée Barnabelle, la privant de dire quoi que ce soit. Déjà qu'elle tentait d'improviser une excuse, elle se retrouvait maintenant immobile, le regard pris dans celui de son interlocuteur. Un regard se voulant sévère, mais dénué de froideur.

Finalement, le directeur soupira.

\- Mh… Tu connais le règlement, je ne peux laisser passer ça.

Son regard se durcit en une fraction de seconde, comme si il avait toujours été ainsi. La jeune fille ne parvint qu'a ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. C'est que d'ordinaire, Barnabelle répugnait de prendre la parole en public ou devant un inconnu, alors devant le directeur…

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel ce dernier gardait le regard posé sur Barnabelle, qui semblait figée dans le temps.

\- Je… C'est parce que mon oncle… Il, il voulait que je l'aide, et…

Finit-elle par avouer, avec honte. D'habitude, elle faisait toujours en sorte d'éviter de parler de ses problèmes d'argents. Qui s'intéresserait a une jeune fille sans argent, vivant dans un 9 mètres carrés japonais, et enchaînant les expulsions ?

\- Et ?

Dit le directeur, visiblement divisé entre la curiosité et le manque de patience.

\- Et j'ai oublié de faire le… Enfin, je n'ai pas eu le temps je, euh…

Et elle se reperdit.

Le directeur se leva a ce moment la.

\- Je connais votre situation, Barnabelle.

Il entama les cent pas dans la pièce, puis s'arrêta finalement face a la fenêtre, située derrière son bureau. Les derniers rayons de soleil faisaient ressortir sa silhouette, ombre entourée de lumière.

C'est a ce moment la que Barnabelle osa un regard discret vers son téléphone, et se rendit compte d'à quel point elle avait rougi.

Et elle se demanda si cela pouvait empirer lorsque le directeur lui fit de nouveau face, debout, cette fois.

D'instinct, la jeune fille baissa le regard, et fut déstabilisé lorsqu'elle remarqua que celui-ci s'était posé un peu plus bas qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle eut alors un aperçu très bref des hanches, fines et délicates, qui devaient se trouver a cette partie la de son interlocuteur, sous l'épaisseur brève d'un pantalon noir. Mais cela n'avait duré qu'une ou deux secondes, avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard et se focalise vers le petit meuble a droite, rectangle de bois ébène sur lequel reposait un vase orné de gravures fleuries.

Le soupir du directeur la tira encore une fois de ses pensées éparpillées.

\- Je vous ai données une chance, en vous demandant un simple rapport. J'aurai pu vous virer pour votre insolence a sécher les cours des le début de l'année, et a créer des conflits dans l'école.

Barnabelle ne le quittait plus du regard.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas a un tel oubli de votre part. ( Il inspira ) Vous semblez vous être dispersée, Barnabelle. Je pense que vous n'avez pas forcément de bonnes fréquentation. Si vous voulez rester dans cette école, il va falloir vous reprendre.

La jeune fille ne crut pas a ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pour une telle faute, le directeur aurait du la virer d'office. Les rapports étaient considérés comme dernier rempart avant l'exclusion définitive. Ne pas rendre un tel travail, c'était se retrouver dehors. Mais pourtant, elle était encore la.

Trop de questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit. _Que voulait-il dire par la ? Pourquoi ne me vire t-il pas ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'il aurait du faire ?_

\- Je vais me reprendre.

Articula t-elle en parvenant enfin a ne pas bégayer.

\- Mais je… Ce sont mes amies, Grunlette et Shina n'y sont pour rien…

Elle se rendit a peine compte qu'elle en avait oublié une, lorsque la voix du directeur la devança.

\- Et Théa ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Vous savez que c'est elle qui vous plonge, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'avança de quelques pas, et Barnabelle manqua de reculer.

 _Mais c'est mon amie._

\- Elle est insolente, incontrôlable. Elle vous tire toutes vers le bas. Et je dois avouer que, si c'était elle qui avait oublié de me faire son rapport, elle ne serait déjà plus de cette école.

\- Mais, Théa change grâce a nous.

Répondit Barnabelle sur la défensive.

\- Enfin, Grunlette, Shin et moi, on essaie de la faire changer. Elle nous apprécie vous savez ?

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel le directeur ne retira pas son regard de Barnabelle. Cette dernière, bien que très déconcentrée, se félicitait elle même de parvenir a ne pas bégayer. Peut-être étai-ce grâce au ton plus rassurant qu'avait pris le directeur ? Ou au fait qu'au fond, il semblait ne pas vouloir la virer ? Il était si beau…

Stop, elle se re-concentra. Il avait probablement une femme, une famille. Elle n'était qu'une jeune fille paraissant sérieuse et il avait eu pitié d'elle, c'est tout.

Le directeur finit par prendre appui sur son bureau, lui donnant une positon plus attrayante encore. Il était légèrement incliné vers l'arrière, une jambe pliée et l'autre tendue, croisant les bras.

\- J'avais une jeune fille autrefois.

Barnabelle se tira de ses pensées non catholiques, complètement surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Une jeune fille timide et studieuse, comme votre amie Grunlette. Et avec des capacités… Semblables.

 _Il savait donc pour elle et les autres._ Pensa Barnabelle, tout en se perdant dans le récit du directeur, qui parlait a présent d'une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Une voix légèrement rauque, témoignant d'une tristesse refoulée, combinée a quelque-chose de plus calme, de plus doux.

\- Je l'élevais seul, sa mère étant décédée d'une maladie quelques mois après sa naissance. Elle était plutôt bonne élève.

Tout en écoutant, Barnabelle se demandait pourquoi il lui disait tout ça. Étai-ce pour la sensibiliser ?

 _Peu importe._ Se répondit-elle a elle même. _Le_ directeur était entrain de se confier a elle, semblait-il. Improbable, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant c'était vrai, et elle n'en revenait pas.

Et elle était la, pus attentive qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, enivrée par la voix de son interlocuteur.

\- Elle s'est sacrifiée pour sauver l'une de ses amies.

Son air redevint brusquement sérieux, comme si des souvenirs, il revenait a la réalité. Son regard s'abaissa, de Barnabelle jusqu'au sol.

\- Une fille semblable a votre amie Théa, qui l'avait embarquée dans ses…

 _Aventures ? Problèmes ?_

Mais il ne dit rien. Le directeur ne finit pas sa phrase, et Barnabelle resta sidérée de tout ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était avancée. Le directeur lui, sembla le remarquer, puisqu'il releva la tête. Son air était maussade, désormais.

\- Je tiens a ce que vous et vos amies restiez en vie. Même… Théa.

Il se redressa, et fit demi tour. Mais Barnabelle put déceler une lueur dans son regard, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Elle n'aurai jamais pensé que derrière un air si sévère pouvait se terrer une once de tristesse. Le directeur lui avait toujours paru insensible. Il parlait aux enseignants presque comme aux élèves, et il pouvait se montrer impitoyable. C'était comme ci, nul ne pouvait faire pression sur lui. Même les hommes riches comme le père de Théa.

A partir de ce moment la, un nouveau silence s'installa. Barnabelle tentait de calmer ses pulsions intérieures en évitant de trop regarder celui qui se trouvait désormais dos a elle. Elle se demandait depuis le début si il savait l'effet qu'il pouvait lui faire. Si au fond, son geste n'était pas plus qu'une apparence simplement paternelle, comme il l'avait laissé entendre. Et si…

Il se retourna.

\- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous a présent.

Sa voix était de nouveau glaciale, ce qui surprit fortement Barnabelle.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cette jeune fille a même pas la moitié de ton âge !_

Mais Barnabelle ne bougea pas, le regard focalisé sur… Le léger renflement au niveau de l'aine du directeur. Son regard en fit d'autant plus surpris. _Et si_ _tous_ _les regard qu'elle lui avaient lancés avaient_ _fait.._ _._ Non, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, elle voyait bien devant ses yeux que si. Elle releva rapidement la tête, pour voir les pommettes rouges du directeur, et sa mine déstabilisée.

\- Barnabelle, votre oncle va vous attendre.

Dit-il, d'un ton voulant sec, mais pas forcément réussi.

\- Il travaille encore a cette heure la, et puis… Je dois attendre qu'il ai fini pour qu'on aille dormir a l'hôtel.

\- A l'hôtel ?

 _Ne te mêle pas de ses affaires !_ Se dit-il a lui même, tentant de se contenir lui aussi. Mais cela échoua lorsqu'il remarqua le regard de la jeune fille, braqué dans le sien.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, croyez moi.

Mais elle s'avança, l'air déterminée, esquissant un léger sourire. Plus elle s'approchait, plus le regard du directeur devenait inquisiteur, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Elle fut en quelques secondes a moins d'un mètre de lui.

Lui se retenait, par principe, mais savait bel et bien que c'était inutile. Il connaissait bien Barnabelle maintenant que lui et les prof l'avaient elle et ses amis a l'œil. Ce n'était pas le genre de fille a se défiler. Ni a ne pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait, d'ailleurs.

\- Attendez.

Lui dit-elle avant qu'elle ne fasse le dernier pas.

Il se recula ensuite légèrement, afin de contourner Barnabelle vers la gauche, la frôlant au passage. Cette dernière le suivit du regard, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, mais elle le prit par le bras avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Il s'arrêta net. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout, alors elle se rapprocha de lui. Et posta sa seconde main au niveau de la taille du directeur, la faisant délicatement descendre le long de sa hanche.

Ce dernier soupira légèrement, tout en laissant sa main glisser le long de la serrure de la porte.

\- Barnabelle…

Dit-il sérieusement, en tournant la tête afin de l'apercevoir.

\- N'oubliez pas que je suis votre direct…

Sa surprise l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

\- Qu'y a t-il, monsieur le directeur ?

Dit Barnabelle, l'air volontairement enjoué, pendant que sa main droite se frayait un passage sous la ceinture de celui qu'elle retenait a peine.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de ce qu'elle y trouva. C'était chaud, et avec une dureté de fer. Elle l'empoigna vivement, alors que le directeur posait une main sur la porte, pour s'appuyer. Ses hanches s'étaient raidies, et il n'osait pas bouger.

Dans son dos, Barnabelle arrêta, la mine surprise. Elle venait a peine de commencer, que sa main était déjà partiellement recouverte de quelque-chose de partiellement liquide. Quelque-chose, semblant encore s'écouler en un fin filet dont elle ne pouvait voir la couleur, mais qu'elle pouvait facilement deviner.

\- Hé bien, vous n'êtes plus sûre de vous ?

La voix du directeur raisonna directement en elle, puisqu'elle s'était a présent collée a lui. Et lentement, elle reprit son geste, rougissant de plus belle. Elle prenait ça comme un défi. Et Barnabelle adorait les défis. Et puis, a y repenser, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi apaisée. Elle ne pensait plus a rien. Ni a ses amies, ni a son oncle, ni a ce quartier qu'elle avait brûlée quelques semaines plus tôt, ou la professeure qu'elle et ses amies avaient désintégrée.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un léger râle. Elle sourit et s'apprêta a accélérer le mouvement, mais elle se stoppa net lorsque quelqu'un toqua a la porte.

Le directeur marqua un sursaut.

D'un geste, Barnabelle se retira, et fourra sa main a moitié trempée dans la poche de son jean. Ce n'était pas très propre, mais au moins cela passerait inaperçu.

Dans un mouvement rapide, le directeur avait rebouclé sa braguette ( qu'il avait dé-zippée juste après le que Barnabelle ait eu du mal a trouver un chemin vers sa virilité.)

Il fit signe a Barnabelle d'aller s'asseoir a la chaise en face de son bureau.

\- Entrez.

Dit-il, de son ton autoritaire habituel.

La porte s'ouvrit alors doucement, et Grunlette apparut dans l'encadrement. Elle était apparemment a bout de souffle. Elle haletait encore et ses cheveux étaient tout décoiffés, comme si elle revenait d'un marathon.

Barnabelle lui lança un regard curieux, et Grunlette prit la parole avant même que le directeur ne lui demande de le faire.

\- Barnabelle, ça fait une heure que je te cherche !

Dit Grunlette affolée. Elle ne se demanda même pas ce que son amie faisait dans le bureau du directeur a cette heure la.

\- Ton oncle a eu un accident de travail, il est a l'hôpital.

Barnabelle ne répondit rien, mais une légère panique passa dans son regard.

\- Tu ne répondais pas a mes appels, et puis, je me suis souvenue que tu n'avais pas fait ton rapport alors j'ai pensé que tu étais peut-être encore a l'école.

La voix de Grunlette était très claire, comme celle d'une petite fille. Barnabelle était contente de la voir, même si elle ne savait maintenant plus ou passer la nuit. Grunlette jeta un regard au directeur.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est virée ?

\- Non.

Répondit ce dernier, en jetant un regard vers Barnabelle, qui semblait être repartie dans son imagination. Grunlette, elle, semblait soulagée. Elle n'avait pas osé dire a son amie qu'elle savait pour la convocation. Si Barnabelle ne lui avait rien dit, peut-être aurait-elle été fâchée qu'elle le sache.

 _-_ Ma mère pourrait t'accueillir pour ce soir, mais je n'ai pas réussi a négocier plus. Nous n'avons pas la place dans notre appartement.

Mais Barnabelle ne répondait toujours pas. Elle s'inquiétait pour son oncle. Il était la dernière personne de sa famille qui lui restait. Si il venait a disparaître un jour, elle se retrouverai absolument seule, et a la rue. Et jamais elle n'oserait demander de l'aide a ses amies. Elle ne voulait pas que ces dernières se sentes forcées de l'aider.

Le directeur, pendant ce temps la, baladait son regard entre les deux filles. Finalement, après quelques secondes de réflexions et de silence, il soupira.

\- J'ai une chambre d'amis si tu veux.

Barnabelle releva la tête, et Grunlette se tourna vers le directeur. Elle comprit a ce moment la que son amie avait besoin d'être seule, et de réfléchir. Elle sourit en direction de Barnabelle.

\- Je dois rentrer, ma mère va s'impatienter. Je lui ai promis que je l'aiderait a préparer le repas. Appelle moi si tu changes d'avis.

Elle se tourna ensuite, et repartit. Grunlette n'habitait pas loin de l'école. A quelques mètres.

Le silence retomba dans la salle après que Grunlette fut repartie. Barnabelle réfléchissait a un moyen de se débrouiller si son oncle ne pouvait plus travailler. Il faudrait sûrement qu'elle reprenne son entreprise, et qu'elle arrête ses études.

-Tu n'est pas obligée d'accepter ma proposition.

Finit par dire le directeur.

\- De même que je ne te demande rien en échange.

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et lui tendit.

Au fond d'elle, Barnabelle réfléchit. En réalité, elle mourrait d'envie de dormir chez lui. Même si c'était juste dans la chambre d'amis. Elle se demanda alors si son oncle serait d'accord. Peu importe.

\- D'accord.

Dit-elle, toujours dans ses pensées.

\- Et ne va pas croire que je te propose cela par pure perversité. C'est une façon de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait, il y a quelques semaines.

Il faisait allusion a l'élève libérée.

\- Je sais que tu devais changer d'établissement après. Je suis cotent que toi et tes amies aient décidés de rester. L'école est plus en sécurité a présent.

\- C'est moi qui les ai convaincues.

Il la toisa d'un regard curieux.

\- Théa disait qu'il fallait absolument partir, et au départ, j'étais la seule qui voulait rester. Mais finalement, Shina et Grunlette m'ont suivies, et nous avons réussies a convaincre Théa.

Mais tout en parlant, la jeune fille rit intérieurement. Si seulement il savait qu'elle était restée dans l'établissement juste pour pouvoir le regarder en douce ! Et dire que c'était lui qui parlait de perversité. Elle se demanda alors si il allait accepter qu'elle dorme avec lui. Ou peut-être ne lui donnerait-elle pas le choix ?

 _Voila, c'était pas choquant au final hein XD Mais au fond, le mature c'est pas trop ma spécialité. J'ai écris ça juste parce que l'idée m'est venue, et que j'ai pas pu m'en défaire. Quand j'ai une idée de texte je vais souvent jusqu'au bout. J'ai même hésité a faire quelque-chose de plus trash ( un peu comme la fic du lapin vert avec Gryf), mais je ne suis pas encore comme ça. Pas encore... :D_


End file.
